Spying for Love
by inukawaii
Summary: Kagome was an ordinary student until a gang leader threatens her with her brother's life. Now she must spy on the notorious Inuyasha. But what happens when you fall in love with the victim?When did going to summer vacation become so violent?
1. Deal or Brother's Life

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Inuyasha and the gang sob TT

**A/N:** Hey every1 it's inukawaii again! Lol. Well here's my second story and hopefully u will wuv it.

**Summary:** Kagome was an ordinary school girl on summer vacation until a gang leader threatens her with her brother's life. Now she has to spy on the notorious Inuyasha (another gang leader) and tell when the perfect time to murder him. But what happens when fall in love with the victim? When did going on summer vacation become so violent?

**RING RING RING**

"Finally, summer vacation!" yelled the students of Shikon High School.

As everyone was walking towards their locker, Yuka asked, "So what're you doing for summer Kagome?"

"Nothing I guess. Mom and Gramps are in New York, visiting my aunt. So I have to look after Souta." Replied Kagome as she opened her locker and got all her books out.

"Well if you have the time, you should come by the beach house this weekend. My family and I are having a barbeque out there. It'll be lots of fun." Said Yuka.

"I'll have to think about it. Who's going?" asked Kagome as the walked out of the school.

"Hojo, Eri, and Ayumi. You know if you go, you could REALLY impress Hojo." Replied Yuka as they crossed the street.

"Ugh! Yuka, I told all of you time and again. I don't like Hojo in that way." Said Kagome. She was getting really irritated with everyone trying to set her up with Hojo.

"Kagome, stop being stubborn. Hojo adores you, and he'll be faithful, and-"

"And boring." Kagome finished, "Look Yuka, I appreciate you trying to look out for me but I just don't like him in that way. Maybe I'll see you this weekend. Good-bye." Said Kagome as she closed her front door.

As she turned around a hand clamped over her mouth. She instantly screamed and kicked. But the man holding her whispered in her ear with an oily voice and said, "If you keep this up I will kill you brother."

She instantly stopped, and looked horrified. The man smirked and brought her to her T.V. where it showed her brother tied up and beat.

Now angry and scarred for her brother, she removed the man's hand off of her mouth and said, "Who are you, why'd you do that to my brother, what do you want!" Kagome demanded.

The man stood up towering over her and said, "I am Naraku and I did that to your brother for only one reason."

"Which is…?" asked Kagome who was still angry and now getting irritated with the guy.

"You." Was Naraku's reply with a smirk.

"Me! Why me?" asked a baffled Kagome.

"I need someone to spy on a man for me and you are the only miko in Tokyo that I could find." Replied Naraku.

"What makes you think I'll help you spy on this certain person?" said Kagome.

With a knowing look, Naraku said, "If you don't do it I will kill you brother. Yes or no Kagome? Your brother's fate resides with you."

Torn, Kagome look depressed and said, "F-fine."

Perfect." Said Naraku, as he went towards the door, but before he left he said, "Be in the back of the Drug Store at 3 P.M. sharp. If you call the police or don't show up, be prepared to pick up your brother's body." Then he left.

As he left, Kagome collapsed to her knees and cried.

A/N: As you know, Plz press da button and...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. The Arrangement

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Inuyasha and every1 else but I could always dream…

**Reviewers: **Thanx; inuyashaluver12345, Yashas-baby 16, and xd3m0nxchi1dx 4 reviewin! I'm really happy u guys decided to review my story it means a lot 2 me. So…THANX! Lol.

The next day, Kagome woke up early hoping that the encounter with Naraku was all a dream, but when she looked in Souta's room and found no one, she realized it was true.

After brushing her teeth, fixing her hair in a high ponytail, and dressing, Kagome left the house early so she could get the meeting with Naraku with.

At exactly 3 P.M., Naraku arrived behind the Drug Store. As he spotted Kagome, he put on the same annoying smirk on his face.

As he stopped in front of Kagome, he said, "So you DID show up," trying to sound depressed, "and I thought I'd get the pleasure of hearing your brother scream in agony. Darn."

Kagome was angry at this and instantly clenched her hands to a fist ready to attack at him when he said, "Nu uh uh. You don't want to attack me. It MAY jus cost you brother's life."

With that, Kagome unclenched her hands.

With an even bigger smirk, Naraku said, "Good."

Then he turned away as if looking for someone. After a few seconds he said, "Now, a member of Inuyasha's gang will be arriving her soon. We will put up an act so his member will take you back to their headquarters. Every month I will contact you on where we will meet."

Turning back to face Kagome with a bit of a murderous look on his face, he said, "And if you even THINK about calling the police or telling Inuyasha about our "little" arrangement, you will be seeing your brother's corpse faster than a heartbeat. Do I make myself clear?"

Kagome nodded, although inside she felt weak and numb.

"Good." As he turned back he whipped back instantly and said, "Hurry now and lie down. Inuyasha's member is early."

As Kagome complied, Naraku went on top of her saying, "Now you are allowed to scream and yell for help, BUT nothing else, got it."

As she nodded again, Naraku said, "Begin."

Kagome did not need to be told twice. She screamed at the top of her lungs not realizing that Naraku was ripping her clothes a bit. As she continued to scream, a girl with pink eye shadow walked towards the back. She saw what Naraku was doing and instantly ran towards them. As she neared them, she kicked Naraku in the ribs and punched him in the stomach so he was laying a few feet away. Then the girl helped Kagome up ad asked gently, "Are you okay?"

Kagome said, "Yes. Thank you."

"No problem. Come on, let's get you out of here before that guy," pointing at Naraku, "wakes up."

As they left, Naraku stood up and another woman came out of the bushes and stood besides Naraku.

"Do you REALLY trust that girl?" asked the woman as she eyed Kagome's back suspiciously.

Not answering the question, Naraku said, "Kagura, spy on her for me a while, if anything looks suspicious, report back to me immediately, understood."

With a mischievous smile, Kagura said, "Yes master."

'If you betray me Kagome, it will be the last thing you will ever do besides watching you brother die in front of your face.' Thought Naraku.

**W/ Kagome**

As the girl "rescued" Kagome, she brought her to her car and drove away.

'Poor girl, I wonder does she have any family. She looks so terrified.' Thought the girl.

"My name is Sango Taji by the way." Said Sango as she looked at Kagome

"Kagome Higurashi." Said Kagome

"So…um…do you um…have any family around here?" asked Sango a little uncertain whether Kagome would find it offensive or depressing if she asked.

"Yes. M-my mom and grandfather, b-but t-their in New York v-visiting my a-aunt for the s-s-summer." Said Kagome, who was trying not the cry as she looked out the window thinking about how her brother was right now.

"Oh, I see. Well I'm going to bring you to my le-my friend's house where some of my friends and I live too. Hopefully you as well." Said Sango turning back to the road.

'That was close. I almost said the word leader, then she'll DEFINANTLY know I'm in a gang or some sort. Better not let that slip again until we reach the house.' Thought Sango.

Kagome gave her a grateful smile and nodded. Kagome WAS grateful, because this all brought her one step closer to being able to save her brother's life.

As the continued to go on what seemed like an endless road, Kagome fell asleep.

As Sango parked in the garage, she poked Kagome on the arm saying, "Kagome, wake up. We're here."

Groaning, Kagome woke up and looked up at Sango.

"Come on, let's go inside and talk to my um…friend." Said Sango as she grabbed Kagome's arm and led her out of the garage.

As they left the garage, Kagome gaped. The house of her friend's was a mansion.

"Did Naraku get the right person? What gang lives in a mansion?'

"Come on." Said Sango, as she dragged Kagome to the front door. Then Sango rang the doorbell and…

**A/N: **I'm a leave it to that. Hahaha. I'll try to up-date a lot cuz next week I have CAT 6 and all…but I want to ask every1 what u think would b a cool gang name 4 Inuyasha and Naraku's gang. I'd really appreciate it if u'd give me some ideas. Ok well you all know da drill…**REVIEW**, **REVIEW**, and…**REVIEW**.


	3. Welcome to the Gang

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Inuyasha in any way, shape, form, etc…so…on w/ the story.

**Reviews:** I wanna thanx xd3m0nxchi1dx, and inuyashaluver12345 for reviewin my story! THANX!

**A/N: I'm VERY sori 4 not reviewin earlier! I've been busy w/ state testing, projects, I alrdy hav hw 4 skool next year. VERY HECTIC! Bur none the less, I'm very sori, so here's da next chappie. **

**Recap:**

_Groaning, Kagome woke up and looked up at Sango._

"_Come on, let's go inside and talk to my um…friend." Said Sango as she grabbed Kagome's arm and led her out of the garage._

_As they left the garage, Kagome gaped. The house of her friend's was a mansion._

"_Did Naraku get the right person? What gang lives in a mansion?'_

"_Come on." Said Sango, as she dragged Kagome to the front door. Then Sango rang the doorbell and…_

**End Recap**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Gang**

There stood a man with a purple shirt, baggy jeans, and a small black ponytail.

Once he saw the two girls, he instantly had a big smile on his face. He stepped forward and said, "Why hello ladies," facing Sango, he continued, "Lady Sango, how wonderful to see you."

**RUB RUB RUB**

"Eep!" exclaimed Kagome as she felt a hand on her bottom.

"MONK!" yelled Sango as she started forwards towards the man.

"Now Sango. N-no need for violence before dinner," said the man, as he backed away from the woman into the house.

Your right Miroku," said Sango as she stopped.

"Really!" said the man hopefully and surprised as he too stopped.

"No," then Sango punched him in the face and as he fell unconscious, half of his body fell out of the door.

"Stupid pervert," muttered Sango.

Feeling uneasy, Kagome said timidly, "Sango?"

"Oh, Kagome, sorry, come in. Forget about about him, he's no one, let me bring you to my friend," said Sango, but as she was going to leave, Kagome said, "Uh…Sango, what about him?" pointing at Miroku.

"Oh him," Sango kicked the rest of his body out of the door and locked the door.

She turned back and said, "Come on now. This house is pretty big, so stay close."

As they walked to meet Sango's "friend", Kagome took in her surrounding and knew this house was indeed VERY big.

Walking down the hallway, Kagome had already seen many doors and it made her feel as if she was in a fun house except instead of a house it was a mansion filled with gang members. After going up one level, Kagome faced one room all the way at the end of the hallway with gold letterings. It read, "Meeting Room."

'This is some weird gang headquarters,' thought Kagome.

As they neared the door, Kagome heard a man yelling, "What did you think you were doing, running in and shooting without knowing the situation or looking!"

"I thought he was down, so I was trying to help, that's what!" yelled another man.

"Yeah well you thought wrong! Now look at him, he's shot, by you, and in critical!" yelled the first man.

"But-," said the second man.

The second man did not finish because the first man began again, "No buts. Your not allowed to go with us on anymore fights unless told!"

"What the-,"again the man did not get to finish because Sango chose to knock at the moment and slipped inside, leaving Kagome outside to wait.

A few minutes later, a man with ice blue eyes, high ponytail in black baggy jeans and blue shirt walked out. He took a glance at Kagome and then left.

As the man left, Sango appeared out of the door and said, "Kagome come in. I want you to meet my er…friend."

Still stunned from hearing the fight and the pervious man, she just walked inside.

Once inside, all doubt of the mansion not being a gang headquarters left her head. Inside the walls were graffiti-ed with words, and occasionally, there were some guns here and there. But when Sango pulled her away from the walls to meet her, "friend", Kagome jus gapped. In front of her was a tall guy with silver hair, fangs, claws, black baggy pants, red shirt, the most cute ears on his head that kept moving like a satellite, and the most handsomest face she had ever seen. (Whew, that took a lot outta me. LOL.) But what she gapped the most about was his hypnotic amber eyes.

'I didn't think people in gangs were so hot!' thought Kagome.

"Are ya done looking? Your wasting my time," said the man with an annoyed expression.

Snapping out of her trance, Kagome became angry and started towards the handsome hanyou with balled up fists saying, "Why you…"

But Sango intercepted her and said, "Oh never mind him, he's always like this."

After this, Sango turned around and said, "Kagome, THIS is my um…friend, Inuyasha. Inuyasha," moving aside so he could see Kagome better, "this is Kagome."

After looking at her, Inuyasha said, "And she's here because…"

"Oh right," said Sango, "I saw Naraku attacking her and she'll be home alone. So…I was hoping you'd let her stay?"

"What!" yelled Inuyasha.

'What does Sango think she's doing! If this Kagome finds out what we are/do, she'll be sure to tell the police and we'll all go down for a joy ride to jail!' Thought Inuyasha.

"I know Inuyasha that you're a little surprised, but PLEASE! It's only for the summer, and I promise she won't get in your way," pleaded Sango.

"If I say yes…will you leave me alone so I can eat dinner, AND make sure she stays outta my way?" asked Inuyasha.

As Sango nodded, Inuyasha said, "Fine, but YOUR taking care of her."

"YES!" exclaimed Sango. As she turned around and look at Kagome, she saw her with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Kagome?" asked Sango as she went to comfort her.

Kagome looked up and said, "Thank-you Sango. You don't know how much this means to me."

'You REALLY don't' Thought Kagome.

Sango smiled and said, "You shouldn't thank ME Kagome, you should thank Inuyasha, Then again…I don't think ANYONE'S done that before…But that's besides the point. You're staying here for three months so no crying okay. Plus, Inuyasha hates people, especially girls, when they cry."

After Kagome sniffled and nodded, the left the office and went downstairs to the dining room. As the took their seats, Inuyasha came in and asked, "Has any of you seen Miroku? I can't find…"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"SOMEONE LET ME IN!" yelled Miroku from outside.

Inuyasha looked at Sango and Kagome with one eyebrow raised.

Looking defeated, Sango said, "I'll go get him."

As she left and her footsteps became fainter, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and thought, 'She's really pretty, but I can't help but feel something's wrong with her, like she's holding something back. Normally, Naraku, if he was going to do something dirty he would've made sure no one caught him. I'll just have to keep an eye on her. Which shouldn't be hard…' Disgusted with himself for thinking nasty Inuyasha cursed at himself.

As Inuyasha turned to sit down, the whole house heard Sango yelling, "MIROKU! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" followed by Miroku's screaming.

Luv,

inukawaii

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I still need two gang names, so if you guys think of one I'd appreciate it if you submitted it/e-mailed it to me. Now…REVIEW, REIVEW, REVIEW!**

** -inukawaii **


	4. Food Fight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Inuyasha and the gang besides the storyline.

**A/N:** First of all, I wanna say I'm VERY SORRY 4 not up-datin sooner. I've been havin 2 deal w/ state testing, high school registration, and I have hw 4 summer when I'm not even goin 2 summer skoo. wut's up w/ dat! Lol.but I jus wanna say, I'm really sorri 4 not up-datin and I'm a try 2 make it up 2 all of u dat read my stories.

**Reviewers: inuyashaluver12345: **Thanx 4 the review!Lol! least u thought of a gang name 4 me and I will definitely use it. And u don't hav 2 wait anymore.lol.

**sasha the water goddess: **Well here's da up-date. Thanx-u 4 da review!

**I hope u all enjoy this story!**

**Recap:**

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"_SOMEONE LET ME IN!" yelled Miroku from outside._

_Inuyasha looked at Sango and Kagome with one eyebrow raised._

_Looking defeated, Sango said, "I'll go get him."_

_As she left and her footsteps became fainter, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and thought, 'She's really pretty, but I can't help but feel something's wrong with her, like she's holding something back. Normally, Naraku, if he was going to do something dirty he would've made sure no one caught him. I'll just have to keep an eye on her. Which shouldn't be hard…' Disgusted with himself for thinking nasty Inuyasha cursed at himself._

_As Inuyasha turned to sit down, the whole house heard Sango yelling, "MIROKU! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" followed by Miroku's screaming._

**End Recap**

Hearing Miroku's girlish screaming, Inuyasha just shook his head and muttered, "Idiot."

After three minutes later, Sango stomped back into the dining hall with her cheeks red and muttering cuss words as she sat down next to Kagome who sat a seat away from Inuyasha. After Miroku came back to the dining hall, and sat next to Inuyasha, dinner began.. (I know I'm not making it clear WHO is in the gang, but I will very soon. Just bare w/ me.)

Dinner was…interesting.

Everything was fine until Miroku got up to get "dessert" and "accidentally" rubbed Sango's butt. Of course, Sango got angry and slapped him. As he fell unconscious, Miroku hit the salad bowl and it hit Inuyasha, showering him with salad, croutons, and dressing.

"Oi! Watch it you fucking monk!", yelled Inuyasha.

He then picked up a loaf of bread and flung it at Miroku but he ended up hitting Kagome on the face.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome who was not expecting to be part of this fight.

She grabbed a her plate full of pasta and was going towards the salad faced hanyou, when she tripped over Miroku's unconscious body and it landed all over Sango. Sango who was also not expecting to take part on this fight, took her glass full of soda and poured it on Kagome. This started the food fight, leaving Miroku as the "shield."

**One Hour Later…**

A tall figure with long silvery hair, entered the manor. He sniffed the air as he closed door and it directed him to the dining hall. When he finally entered he sighed.

'Why me.', he thought.

Seeing enough of this childish food fight, he yelled, "ENOUGH!"

The food fight stopped and everyone looked at the man, Inuyasha was the first to recover. He dumped the handful of meatballs on Miroku and said, "Sesshomaru, what are YOU doing here? I don't remember inviting YOU to MY house."

"I do not NEED an invitation LITTLE brother.", stated Sesshomaru calmly.

"Why you.", said Inuyasha who was beginning to get angry at his brother who had only been there for two minutes.

As Inuyasha started towards his brother, Sesshomaru said, "So this is what you do huh," as he looked at the walls and at his brother's friends who had food all over them, "Pity…clean this up."

"WHAT! I LIVE here Sesshomaru! All because you decided to bring your fat ass head into here, does NOT mean you can tell me what to do!" yelled Inuyasha who was now red in the face clenching his fists. (F.Y.I, I don't think Sesshomaru has a "fat ass head." That's all. Now on w/ the story!)

Stepping one step forward, Sesshomaru said with an commanding tone, "I DO NOT care whether you live here OR in a trashcan. I am here on official business, so since I am older AND here with help to YOU, you will clean this mess YOU made."

"Keh.", said Inuyasha as he looked away.

'Damn him. Whenever he's here he always makes me do something.', thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around and began to clean up as everyone left, except for Miroku, who was being dragged out my Sango. As he heard the double doors close he thought he was alone or so he thought…

Inuyasha was piling dishes when he heard footsteps in the back. He turned around and saw Kagome placing trash in a bag.

'What is she doing? Is she crazy or something?' thought a confused Inuyasha.

"What're you doing?" said Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up and said, "I had a part in this fight too. It's not fair for only you to have to clean this up. So I'm helping." With that, she gave him a brief smile and turned back to clean up.

Inuyasha was startled, and starred at the back of Kagome. Why would a girl who he barely met want to help clean up this big of a mess.

Inuyasha then just keh'ed and turned away. But as he did, he smiled as well but he caught himself and scowled.

'Why am I smiling! Stupid wench. Although, she IS more beautiful when she smiles. AH! What am I thinking!' thought Inuyasha, who was trying to get the image of Kagome smiling out of his mind.

'You like her.' Taunted Inuyasha's demon side.

'WAH! No WAY would I like a wench like her.'

'Oh, my mistake, you LOVE her!' said the demon side who was chuckling in Inuyasha's mind.

'That's not what I meant!'

'Admit it. You love her AND you think she's pretty.'

'Her? Pretty! You're crazy.' Said Inuyasha As he scoffed at the idea of Kagome being pretty.

'You do too. That is why you thought she was MORE beautiful when she smiled.' Said the demon side who was smiling as he knew he had proven a point.

'Keh.' Said Inuyasha who was pondering about why he had thought of that.

**Back in Reality**

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as she wacked him trying to get him out of his stupor.

"Ah. What!" said Inuyasha as he felt Kagome's impact on his head.

"Gosh, don't gotta yell. You were spacing out or something. You had this funny look on your face, like you were fighting with youself." Said Kagome.

'How true that is.' Thought Inuyasha.

"Well you didn't have to hit me," countered Inuyasha, "Not that it hurt."

"Yeah well…" Kagome picked up some corn on the ground and smashed it in Inuyasha's face, leaving a shocked hanyou with his mouth open and corn dripping down his face.

Getting over the shock, Inuyasha got some pudding off his head, used his demonic speed to grab Kagome, and placed the pudding down her shirt.

This began the Inuyasha and Kagome mini left over food fight. That is, until both slipped on syrup and almost fell. Inuyasha used his reflexes and was okay. Then he saw Kagome falling and caught her.

Feeling strong arms around her and not a food filled floor, Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha peering down at her with concern and…love?

'Love! What're you thinking Kagome! We've only known each other for what, two hours, and I think I see love? You've been hit too many times.' Thought Kagome not realizing Inuyasha was watching her battling with her emotions.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Inuyasha with concern.

Getting out of her stupor, Kagome said, "Yeah, thanks." She gave him one of her brightest smiles.

After placing Kagome on the ground, Inuyasha said, "Look, I know you wanted to help clean up but I think we've made an even BIGGER mess. So if you don't mind, just let my  
"punishment" by myself, okay? Said Inuyasha.

"But-," seeing Inuyasha's persistent face, Kagome gave in and said, "Oh alright. I guess, maybe, next time."

"IF there's ever a next time." Said Inuyasha who was sort of glad that Kagome was leaving so he wouldn't have to deal with his demon side.

As Kagome left to go find Sango, she couldn't help but remember the look on Inuyasha's face when he caught her and the feel of his arms around her.

'It felt so…right. Am I really falling in love with someone I just met…But it'd never work, my mission here is to get information on Inuyasha for Naraku so she could get her brother back. A relationship with Inuyasha would never happen.' Sadden by this thought, Kaogme headed towards the staircase.

As she was about to climb the stairs, something or someone grabbed her…

**A/N: Is it… A. Kouga, B. Naraku, C. Sango, or D. Kagura? I know this chappie mite b a bit…rough or so but I wrote this while I was on vacation. lol. If u hav ANY suggestions on this chappie jus tell me thru review or e-mail me. Anywayz, REVIEW PLZ!**

**w/ much luv, **

**inukawaii**


	5. Why am I getting kidnapped all the time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and the gang. TT 4 know…lol.

**Kagome442006:**hm…u r….wr-correct! lol. 2 tell u the truth I wasn't thinking of him being the person 2 get Kagome, but hearing u say Kouga made me think of another path to direct my story. SoOoOoO, THANX U 4 REVIEWIN AND GIVIN ME AN IDEA!

**A/N: I also wanna thanx all of u dat r reading my story! It meanz a lot 2 me dat u r doin dat.**

**What Happened Last Time…**

_After placing Kagome on the ground, Inuyasha said, "Look, I know you wanted to help clean up but I think we've made an even BIGGER mess. So if you don't mind, just let my  
"punishment" by myself, okay? Said Inuyasha._

"_But-," seeing Inuyasha's persistent face, Kagome gave in and said, "Oh alright. I guess, maybe, next time."_

"_IF there's ever a next time." Said Inuyasha who was sort of glad that Kagome was leaving so he wouldn't have to deal with his demon side._

_As Kagome left to go find Sango, she couldn't help but remember the look on Inuyasha's face when he caught her and the feel of his arms around her._

'_It felt so…right. Am I really falling in love with someone I just met…But it'd never work, my mission here is to get information on Inuyasha for Naraku so she could get her brother back. A relationship with Inuyasha would never happen.' Sadden by this thought, Kaogme headed towards the staircase._

_As she was about to climb the stairs, something or someone grabbed her…_

**End of What Happened**

As Kagome felt the hand clasp over her mouth, she began to kick and try to scream. As she was being dragged into some room, her kidnapper shoved her inside, closed the door and turned on the lamp.

Kagome stumbled but when she found her balance she was prepared to scream. But she didn't because there stood…(Naraku! No I'm just kidding, on w/ the story) the man that came out of Inuyasha's room.

'Oh, it's him. What does he want? And why is he wobbling like that?' thought Kagome, no longer scared but rather irritated and annoyed.

The man, seeing Kagome silent made him think she was terrified. So he took a step towards her.

Kagome came out of her stupor when she saw the blue eyed man take a step towards her. She was about to take a step back to keep as much distance away from this man when the man said with a slur, "Dooon't be scccccared, jjjjjust wanted ttto talk to yyyoooou."

'Suuuure. And I just got one million dollars. More like you wanted to rape me! This dude must be drunk by the way he's talking. UGH!' thought Kagome as she went towards the door.

"Yeah, well you just talked to me, so, I'm outta here." said Kagome, still going towards the door.

But as Kagome placed her hand over the knob, the man grabbed her elbow in a firm grasp.

"Let me go!" yelled Kagome who was once again in the blue eyed man's hold.

"Oh, I dddon'ttt thiiink ssssoo. I'mm noot dooone ttalking to yyyou." said the man as he held her elbow in a more firm grasp.

"Teeell mmme yyyourrr name. I'll telll you miiinne." said the man right up to Kagome's face.

'This guy must of drunken like a dozen beers, he reeks of beer! But for a guy druken, he sure has a strong grasp.' thought a disgusted Kagome as she tried to get away from her "kidnapper."

Having enough of the man, Kagome jabbed him in the stomach, and as he bent over, she kicked him in the nuts.

"AH!" yelled the man as he let go of Kagome and fell to the ground rolling in pain.

"BITCH!" he yelled out as he continued to roll on the ground.

But not long, the door opened and Sango appeared saying, "Kagome, are you in here?"

Hearing Sango, Kagome yelled out, "Yes!"

As Sango entered she gasped as she saw the man rolling on the ground yelling out bitch every once in a while.

"W-what happened to Kouga?" asked Sango

"So that's his name?" said Kagome as she looked at the man with a disgusted look.

"What happened?" asked Sango who was a bit amused at how Kagome could've done that to Kouga.

"I'll tell you, but we're leaving first." said Kagome, as she grabbed Sango and headed towards the door, leaving Kouga in pain. (Poor Kouga! )

As Kagome and Sango climbed the stairs to the third floor, Kagome explained how she was dragged, how he wouldn't let her go, how he smelled like beer, and how she kicked him in the nuts so he would let go of her.

As they reached the first door and the right of the third floor, Sango said, "Oh, I see. Kouga can be like that when he's drunk. That's why we lock him in his room most of the time when he drinks. But what a day it was for you, almost being raped by Naraku, and now this."

"Yeah, what a day." said Kagome sadly.

When Sango mentioned Naraku, Kagome became sad, she was remembering how Souta was under Naraku's mercy. She was wondering what kind of torture Naraku was placing upon him.

"Kagome?" asked Sango as she saw her friend standing there with a sad expression.

Sango shook Kagome a little bringing Kagome out of her sad thoughts.

"Huh?" said Kagome realizing that she had not been listening to what Sango said.

"As I was saying, this room is yours to stay in during the summer. If you need anything my room is across from yours," said Sango, pointing to the door with her name spray painted on it, "And if you dare, the hentai is two doors down from mine." She pointed to a dark purple door.

As Kagome nodded and headed towards her door, Sango said gently, "You know Kagome, if you ever need anyone to just talk to or something, I'm here for you."

Hearing this, Kagome began to feel the tears she had held back since she arrived her ready to come out. Turing around, Kagome said, "Thank-you Sango, for everything, I will."

Nodding, Sango entered her room, but Kagome stayed out for a bit, crying.

'If only Sango knew that this was all a plot. She would think differently. Damn you Naraku! Once I get my little brother back, I WILL get you back.' thought Kagome.

As Kagome wiped the last of her tears away, Kagome entered her room. As she shut the door and turned around she gasped. There stood a figure with red eyes.

"W-who are y-you?" asked Kagome as she stayed frozen in her spot.

"My name is Kagura. I am here by Naraku's request to bring you to him." said Kagura as she stepped towards Kagome.

"W-what does he w-want with me." said kagome not liking this woman at all.

"How should I know you foolish girl." said an annoyed Kagura.

'Why did I have to get her?' thought Kagura.

"Well you work for him." said Kagome who was now just as annoyed as Kagura.

"You think I work for him by choice. HAH! Now just come with me or I will tell Naraku that you are not cooperating and he will kill your twerp of a brother." said Kagura knowing full well that by saying this she would come.

Right when Kagome heard this, she nodded and followed Kagura to the window. Out of her window there was a large feather just floating there. After both Kagura and Kagome were on the feather they flew out of sight.

But little did they know someone had watched them leave…

**A/N: All I'm gonna say is…REVIEW! I WANT LOTZ OF REVIEWS!**

LUV,

inukawaii


	6. Love is Blind Threat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang.**

**Reviewers: SELUSIVE ENIGMA: **Hahahaha, I'm sori dat I didn't up-date dat instant. I was kinda wokin on my other story. But now I am. I hope ur not mad.

**Flower Tears:** Hm…Inuyasha. I unno, gonna have to read to find out.

**T I C K L E D x pink:** I got both or ur reviews and I'm glad u found it. Well here's the up-date, I hope u like it!

**A/N: I know I haven't up-dated in…a long time but I've been workin on my other story. But I'll try 2 do both 4 now on. I hope u all enjoy this chappie and don't 4get 2 REVIEW!**

**Previously**

"_You think I work for him by choice. HAH! Now just come with me or I will tell Naraku that you are not cooperating and he will kill your twerp of a brother." said Kagura knowing full well that by saying this she would come._

_Right when Kagome heard this, she nodded and followed Kagura to the window. Out of her window there was a large feather just floating there. After both Kagura and Kagome were on the feather they flew out of sight._

_But little did they know someone had watched them leave…_

**End**

Sesshomaru was looking out the window and saw two figures fly away on a feather looking object.

'Odd. Smells like that girl at dinner.' thought Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha then came into the room and said, "So, what do you have to tell me? Hurry it up cause I don't have all day."

"Impatience as always little brother." Sesshomaru said calmly, looking away from the window.

"Keh." was Inuyasha's only response.

"Well I heard from one of my members that Naraku has sent a spy on you." said Sesshomaru.

"WHAT!" yelled Inuyasha. "Impossible. No one under Naraku could get in this quarter!"

"True. But have you ever thought maybe he chose a random person to do his work. Perhaps a girl." said Sesshomaru, giving him a hint on who he had his suspicion on.

"Like…" said Inuyasha irritated that his brother wasn't giving him his actual answer.

"UGH! The girl, KAGOME!" yelled Sesshomaru, frustrated at how stupid his brother was.

Inuyasha laughed very hard, "HER? You're loosing your touch Sessh. I may not know her much but come on. Look at her. Does she LOOK like spy?"

"Looks are deceiving Inuyasha." replied Sesshomaru, as he looked at Inuyasha with a serious face.

'Why is Sesshomaru acting like this?' thought Inuyasha.

'Because he is right. I mean Naraku tries to RAPE a girl and gets caught by Sango!' said his demon side.

'No, I mean, she too good to be one of Naraku's.' answered Inuyasha.

'But why would she be here? Why not leave after Sango saved her. Plus, back to beginning, Naraku NEVER gets caught for ANYTHING he does. How could have miscalculated so bad.' countered his demon side.

'No. I don't believe it.' said Inuyasha to his demon side.

"No. I don't believe it." said out loud, with that, Inuyasha left the room.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Inuyasha, when they made the line, "Love is blind," they made it for you."

**W/ Kagome**

Kagura and Kagome had flown for half an hour till they landed.

'Where are we?' thought Kagome, as she looked around.

They were in a big land with a lot of fog, a swamp, and a musty smell.

"Keep walking straight." commanded Kagura as she got off the feather.

Kagome kept walking, not knowing where she was going. Then after a while, a castle looking building stood before her.

Kagome kept staring at it before Kagura shoved her aside and said, "Move over you wench."

Kagura knocked three times. Then a pair of eyes appeared in the middle of the door. Kagura whispered something to it and the door opened.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Go in." said an irritated Kagura.

"J-just m-me." stuttered Kagome, who was wondering when thunder would strike over the castle for dramatic effect.

"DUH! Now get you ass in there!" said Kagura as she pushed Kagome inside and shut the door.

"Bitch." muttered Kagome, as she brushed the dust off her pants and stood up.

When Kagome took her first glance of the inside of the castle her eyes widened. Before her were MANY different hallways.

'GREAT! Crazy bitch throws me into this castle WITHOUT telling me which hallway to take!' thought a mad Kagome.

As Kagome was about to randomly choose a hallway, a girl with white hair and mirror appeared before her.

"Follow me to Master Naraku." she said in a monotone voice.

"Uh, ok…" said Kagome who was confused on how the girl had just appeared out of no where.

The girl chose the middle hallway. They turned so many times Kagome lost count. But as Kagome became agitated, they arrived at a blank wall with a pad on the side.

'Is she lost?' thought Kagome, just looking at the blank wall.

The girl walked towards it and placed her hand on it. The wall then slowly moved up and revealed a room.

'No wonder people could never find Naraku.' thought Kagome, as she watched the door go up.

When Kagome followed the girl inside she instantly felt very cold. As she continued to go inside she kept getting colder.

Then the girl stopped at the chair. She was about to greet Naraku when he said, "Kanna, leave. Stay outside and do not allow anyone inside."

"Yes master." said Kanna, and then she left.

As Kanna left, Naraku stood up and faced Kagome.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. How've you been?" asked Naraku in a taunting voice.

"Been better if you didn't decide to abduct me." muttered Kagome.

But Naraku heard her and said, "Oh, why so unhappy about it."

Kagome became irritated with Naraku's question and said, "Cut the crap Naraku! Where's my brother!"

Naraku gave her a creepy smile and said, "Don't be upset Kagome. Your brother is in good hands…for now. Now what have you learned about Inuyasha."

"Nothing." said Kagome still angry about now knowing where her brother was and unwilling to cooperate.

"Oh but you must have learned something about him. Tell me or your brother dies NOW." threated Naraku.

"I don't know anything! All I know is that his brother Sesshomaru came to talk to him today." said a panicked Kagome.

'Seems I under estimated Sesshomaru ablities.' thought Naraku.

"Hm…I see. Well if that's ALL you know you may leave." said Naraku.

"Gladly." said Kagome, as she stood up.

"Kagome." called Naraku as she was half way to the door.

Kagome turned around and said, "What now!"

Then Naraku threw a knife at her feet. Kagome jumped back as blood spattered on her shirt.

She looked at the blade then back to Naraku and yelled," What is the meaning of this!"

"A reminder. Betray me and your brother's blood will be on the blade." said Naraku with a murderous glint in his eye.

Kagome backed away from the blade and then fell as the door opened.

"Kanna, take her to Kagura." ordered Naraku from his chair.

Kagome dusted herself off and walked back with Kanna to Kagura. As she rode on the giant feather, all Kagome could think about was what Naraku had said.

'"**_Betray me and your brother's blood will be on the blade.'"_**

When Kagura stopped the feather at her window, Kagome scrambled off and flopped on her bed to try and forget about the kidnap and Naraku.

**A/N: One word: REVIEW!**


End file.
